Sea's Loss
by Miriel Amarian
Summary: A chance meeting of two kindreds


Sea's Loss 

            _I always enjoyed sitting by the shores, listening to the waves.  Few come here anymore; few come to listen to the calming sounds of the tide.  Much has changed since that day, so many years ago.  Our fair ships lie at the sea's bottom.  Never will their like be created again.  Ah, but I get ahead of myself.  I am called Neniel, "water lady," named for my love of the sea.  You ask me what happened all those years ago, when the Noldor first came to Alqualonde.  Yes, I will tell you.  I will tell you how my people were unjustly slain, and how I, by merest chance, was spared.  Come, listen to my tale.  See and feel all that I did.  Know what being on the brink of death is like.  Find what it is like to find quarter from the least expected of persons._

****

****

I was wandering near the beach when word came of visitors to our city.  One of my cousins ran up to me, interrupting my wanderings.  She told me that a great host of Eldar, probably Noldorin, had entered the city.  Unusual, thought I, that the Noldor would come in such great numbers.  I followed my cousin back to the city.  She was not mistaken; there were over one hundred Noldor.  To me, they looked strange, but then, I am used to the silver haired, fair voiced Teleri, my people.  I closely scrutinized the one who appeared to be their leader.  He was tall an fair, and seemed to have a forceful way about him.  He was certainly not one I would want to anger.  King Olwe had come out to meet them.  I wondered what they wanted; normally the Noldor have no concern for the Teleri.  The Noldorin leader was discussing something with the King, but I was too far away to hear.  I scanned the rest of the group.  Does this leader have seven sons?  It must be, judging from the way they all stand together behind their father.  How truly strange that three of them have copper colored hair.  One of them stands farther apart from his brothers, talking to a darker haired Noldo with long braids.  He seemed to be the eldest, from the way his brothers acted near him.  He seemed ill at ease here.  By all the Valar, I have never seen a red haired Elf!  My stares must have been incredibly blatant, because his friend nudges his arm and looks at me.  The red haired one turns to look directly at me.  I could feel the blood rising to my face and I quickly fixed my eyes on the ground.  When I was finally able to lift my eyes, he was still looking at me.  He smiled and bowed his head to me.  I returned his smile.  He glances back at his father, who was still talking to the King.  To my embarrassment, he walked over to me.  He greeted me and asked my name. As I told him, I felt rather foolish, giving my name to someone I barely know.  I felt less so when he told me his name: Nelyafinwe.  I asked him what his people were doing in Alqualonde.  He told me that the Noldor sought passage to the mainland.  He wouldn't tell me why, and I did not press.  Neither of us noticed his father approaching.  He grabbed Nelyafinwe by the shoulder and told him they were leaving.  All the while he cast an angry look at me.  What had I done?  Nelyafinwe bid me farewell and followed the rest of his family.  Before he leaves, he looked back at me and smiled once more.

Once the Noldor had left, people were uneasy in the city.  I later learned why.  Feanor, the leader of the Noldor, had asked our king for ships to cross the sea.  King Olwe refused.  Now, some of the Teleri fear that Feanor may attempt to take the ships by force.  To me, the idea seemed absurd.  The ships were ours to give or refuse.  But some had also said Feanor was not in his right mind.  I believe that now.  Still, I did not believe he would attack.  The idea of Eldar killing Eldar is preposterous.

The fears of my people were confirmed; the Noldor have attacked us.  Worse, the true size of their host was hidden from us until now.  Many more were camped outside our city.  What were we to do?  We were never a warlike people, and were ill equipped for a fight.  I searched my cottage frantically for some kind of weapon.  All I found was a dagger, and not a very large one.  As I went outside, the devastation shocked me.  Bodies were strewn everywhere, not all of them warriors. What madness was this?  The Noldor had put to the sword any who resisted.  My dagger would be no match for a sword.  The best I could think of was to help the wounded.  I found several, and was able to drag them to shelter.  As I ran back outside to find more injured, a searing pain struck my arm.  A Noldo was standing above me, ready to drive his sword into me.  When he lurched forward, however, he was off balance and fell on my outstretched dagger.  His expression of shock and pain sent me reeling.  Then he collapsed to the ground.  I could not believe that I had killed someone.  My legs failed me and I collapsed near the dead warrior.  I don't know how much time passed before I regained my senses.  When I did, I saw that the slaughter had worsened.  A group of Noldor came for me, and I braced for the killing blow.  Instead, they backed away from me.  I knew why; I felt another one behind me.  I whirled around to face him, but could not strike the one that stood before me.  Nelyafinwe took my uninjured arm and led me to a small alcove.  He told me to stay here, where it was safer.  He stayed near my hiding place, warding off all other Noldor by telling them there were others to kill.  I knew how heartless that sounded, but I knew he was only trying to keep me alive.  One of Nelyafinwe's brothers ran up to him and told him that the ships were taken.  Yes, I thought, taken over the dead bodies of the Teleri who loved them so.  When his brother left, Nelyafinwe turned toward me and told me to come out.  We both stood in the shadows for a time.  All I could stammer was a weak "thank you."  He shook his head and told me not to thank him for the slaughter of my people.  He then told me he had to leave.  Before he left, he asked one thing of me.  He asked that I remember one thing of him, if nothing else.  Then he gently placed his lips on mine and kissed me.  I know for certain that I returned this gift.  With a final farewell, he left.  And I was left to reclaim the pieces of a shattered life.

The devastation of Alqualonde was repaired, and the physical wounds healed.  But some things will never heal.  The Teleri now bear a lasting hatred for the Noldor, which will not fade for a great many years.  They believe the Noldor to be evil.  I, however, do not.  Driven, ambitious, yes.  But they did not come to our city with murder in their hearts.  And least of all do I think Nelyafinwe evil.  He could easily have taken my life with one sword blow, but he didn't.  Years have passed, and I learned of his family's terrible oath.  I only feel pity for them now.  And, only all these years later do I realize what that single kiss meant.  It was a promise, a promise to return to me someday.  I know in my heart that he will not.  I thank you for hearing my tale, for so few take the time to hear of the past anymore.  Now, I only remain by the shore, mourning what has taken place, but also mourning what might have been.


End file.
